


Ricochet

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [39]
Category: The Lone Ranger - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are times when I almost awaken...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet

There are times when I almost awaken from this madness, when my brother's blood cries in the darkest part of night for vengeance instead of the fragile gimcrackery which passes for justice in this half-broken land.

But the pledge I made my blood-brother is enough to lull me back into sleep. A hundred promises to his people might be broken, but never mine to him. "Law over lynching," he said to me, "Justice for all," as he forged six silver bullets. I shall never take a life with one, lest his dream shatter.

Our dreams are better than we are.

**Author's Note:**

> * Not many people realize it, but according to the books by Fran Striker and the earliest radio programs, the mask and the silver bullets were _both_ Tonto's idea. The mask to hide him from the Cavendish gang until he could round them up, and the silver bullets as a promise to never shoot to kill another human being. But the Lone Ranger did catch the horse...
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/163264.html>


End file.
